blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegepygmy (5e Race)
Note: Here's our wiki's first race from Volo's Guide to Monsters! Vegepygmy "A lot of hissing, tapping, and gestures." -Torrens, a Vegepygmy Commander, ordering our quote-obtainer to fuck off. Physical Description Vegepygmies are short moss-like humanoids, around 3 to 4 feet tall, and they have mottled plant-flesh, which can be dark green, deep blue, brown, or dark orange. They possess no hair, and their eyes are the same color as their flesh, appearing like spheres in their head. History Vegepygmies are formed when russet mold consumes a body of a humanoid, beast, or giant, reforming from the remains of the previously living creature. It is unknown how it is that the mold came to spawn them, or what created the mold, but it is believed to not be a curse, as the vegepygmies are not by nature evil. Society Vegepygmies live together in a group, typically no larger than 16 members large, with those who bear spores being turned into the chiefs of their tribes. Vegepygmies prefer to eat fresh meat, blood, and bone, but they can also absorb the nutrients of soil and organic matter, causing many of them to not attack intelligent creatures-though, it is not always easy for them to tell, as not all understand Common. Relationships Vegepygmies are seen as something to fear in most societies, due to their odd appearances, homicidal way of reproducing, and inability to speak aside from hisses and grunts. Vegepygmy Personality You can use the Vegepygmy Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a vegepygmy character or to inspire how your character might act. Vegepygmy Quirks Vegepygmy Names Vegepygmy names are simple hissing noises, which are typically interpreted by other races as something close to the noises, usually causing names to end with -s. Vegepygmies do not have genders, and due to this, have no gender-specific names. Vegepygmy Traits Short plant-people created by a deadly moss, Vegepygmy make an odd but agile adventurer for any party. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Vegepygmies are mature by the age of 3, and can live to be 40 or 50 years of age. Alignment. Vegepygmies typically only care for themselves, not involving themselves in conflicts. They are prone to Neutral alignments. Size. Vegepygmies are around 3-4 feet tall, and only weigh between 90 and 110 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Claws. ''You have sharp plant-like claws, instead of fingers. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. ''Darkvision. ''Accustomed to the dark caves and bogs of the underdark, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Plant Camouflage. ''You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide in terrain with ample obscuring plant life. Additionally, you have proficiency with Stealth. ''Spores. ''As an action, you can expel a 15 foot cloud of toxic spores, centered on yourself. The spores spread around corners. Creatures in the range of the spores must succeed on a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier) Constitution saving throw, or be poisoned for 1 minute. Creatures poisoned in this way take 1d6 poison damage at the start of their turn, and can repeat the saving throw at the start of each of it's turns, ending the effect on a success. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Regeneration. ''As a bonus action, you can cause your plant cells to rapidly multiply, regenerating. You regain 1 hit point, and regain 1 hit point at the start of each of your turns after, until you've restored an amount of hit points equal to your level. After using this trait, you must take a long or short rest before using it again. ''Languages. You can speak Vegepygmy, and you can understand, read, and write Common, and a language of your choice. Vegepygmy is a language of grunts, hissing, gesturing, and tapping on the body. Party members can learn this language, at your GM's discretion. Category:Races